respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Barrel Shotgun
Free by finishing Tier 6 of the Easter Egg Hunt, 100 Easter Eggs |Damage? = Excellent(4 bars) |Range? = Poor (1 bar) |Accuracy? = Poor (1 Bars) |Agility? = Great (3 Bars) |Clip Size? = 10 bullets |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Shotgun}} '' For it's guide, go to to this page Double Barrel Shotgun - Guide '' The Double Barrel Shotgun '''is the 23rd weapon available and was added during the Elysium update. It costs and is unlocked at level 33. It boasts very high damage and agility but has low range and accuracy. It holds 10 rounds, making it the shotgun with the most amount of ammo. When it was first released, the fire rate was much faster. At this time, the fire rate has been put down. Strategy Don't let the '''Double Barrel Shotgun's stats fool you. This is arguably one of the best weapon in Respawnables, able to take out an opponent easily from mid range. The accuracy is a lie, as it is dead accurate when aimed properly (it has more compact cross-hairs than the Blunderbuss). The range is the same as the Shotgun's range, so it can kill Blunderbuss users with ease combined with its high damage. The reloading speed can also be quite a bummer but that won't be too bad as you are able to fire while reloading. It is also one of the best weapons to take down Elite Enemies as it is able to take down Whiplash in about 5 shots, but less shots for weaker elites. However the damage reduces as the range increases. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Double Barrel Shotgun is able to inflict an extremely high amount of damage, which can even one shot kill the most armored players. *Highest ammo capacity for a shotgun (10 rounds). *Decent accuracy for a shotgun. *Decent range for a shotgun. *Quite fast agility when equipped. *Stat-wise, it outclasses the Shotgun in every category. *Wide Spread makes it good for CQC. *Can shoot while reloading (this interrupts the reload) Disadvantages *The Double Barrel Shotgun has a small effective range. *At long range, its damage is weak. *It takes about 6 seconds to fully reload the shotgun. *It uses a pump-action mechanism, which makes you vulnerable to other shotgun users if you didn't kill the enemy completely. *Weakened against players wearing the Close Quarters Vest. * Like most of the gold weapons its super expensive ( ). * The only way a player could get this weapon for free is through the Easter Holiday Update 2014. Farming takes a long time. Video Trivia *Oddly enough, the Double Barrel Shotgun has a bullpup feeding system indicated by the six feeding cylinders in the rear of gun which could have added up to 12 rounds rather then 10. *The Double Barrel Shotgun is heavily used in multiplayer, especially during the Easter holiday update as every last egg makes a difference. * This weapon was a very popular and widely used weapon until the Close Quarters Body piece made you resistant to 60% of the DB shotgun's damage. It is still able to kill players in 2 shots if you aim carefully at close range. * This weapon isn't based on anything, due to the fact that it uses a pump action function, whereas the real life double barrel shotguns are break action. * Its new skin was released on the Easter Egg Hunt. It has some decoration on the shotgun, but the skin also changes the icon in the shop. Tips * It is suggested to wear armors that provide you health as you'll get most of the kills at close using this weapon. * However, if you are good at taking out enemies at mid range then, wearing anything that provides you agility and accuracy is suggested (14% agility and 10% accuracy or more) * Do not go in open spaces where players with long range weapons easily kill you. * This weapon can kill almost anyone at close range in a single shot. Hence, another player with the same weapon can give you tough competition. Wear Close Quarters Vest to avoid getting killed by another Double Barrel Shotgun user in a single shot. * The Close Quarters Vest 60% damage reduction from DBSG. But it takes only three shots to the head and 5 shot to the body of DBSG at close range to kill an opponent equipped with the Close Quarters Vest. * If you are standing too far from an opponent then, instead of going towards him, hide somewhere and let him come near you, in your shotgun's effective area where you can kill him easily. Gallery Better quality double barrel shotgun image.jpg|The DBS in the Shop Better quality double barrel shotgun skin image.jpg|The DBS Easter Skin Image-1413309280.jpg|The old look of the double barrel shotgun dbs.jpg|Double Barrel Shotgun images Vish.jpg|Reloading the Double barrel shotgun See also *Shotgun *Blunderbuss *Automatic Shotgun Category:Weapons Category:Premium Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Single Shot Category:Skinned Weapons